


Кто не успел, тот опоздал

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Замученный Эндрю приходит на репетицию на три часа раньше (и засыпает)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто не успел, тот опоздал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you snooze, you lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226892) by [turnmypages (clownbaby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbaby/pseuds/turnmypages). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom gerontophilia 2015
> 
> Кимвал - парный ударный музыкальный инструмент, предшественник современных тарелок

Как только пробило 18:30, Флетчер подошел к комнате прослушиваний, которая, как он был уверен, наверняка пустовала. Парень ни в коем случае бы не появился к шести, но несмотря на это, у Флетчера все равно брезжила надежда, что тот вполне может оказаться настолько психом, чтобы заявиться. Подойдя к двери, он неспеша заглянул сквозь стеклянное окошко, и его губы сразу же изогнулись в небольшой улыбке. 

— Сукин сын, — прошептал он, качая головой на Нимана, свернувшегося калачиком и спящего на ударной установке.  
Так осторожно, как только мог, Флетчер открыл дверь и прошел к молодому барабанщику, следя за тем, чтобы шаги не разбудили его. Это было совсем не похоже на то, как он обычно властно врывался в зал — но тишина, которой он потворствовал, сейчас была ему более чем необходима.

Взглянув на нового студента, Флетчер почувствовал, как внутри него самого какая-то часть начала сожалеть о той гадости, которую он задумал сделать. Несмотря на темные круги, залегшие вокруг глаз, лицо Нимана все еще было настолько по-детски невинным, что Флетчер против воли ощутил внутри тепло и мягкость.

Если бы он хотел, то мог бы взять кимвал* и швырнуть его на пол, чтобы Эндрю мгновенно проснулся. Но Флетчер не делает этого. Вместо этого он просто смотрит, как мирно спит Эндрю, и представляет, как, должно быть, тот был помешан и взбешен, когда узнал, что облажался. Развлекая себя такими мыслями, Флетчер поднял брови — он понял, как сильно ему бы хотелось увидеть Нимана вне себя от злости. Гнев пробуждает страсть, а страсть толкает к величию. Если этот миленький маленький первогодка и в самом деле желает чего-то добиться, то ему придется играть по его, Флетчера, правилам. И правило «кто не успел, тот опоздал» здесь не сработает, решил он.

— Ладно, дам тебе поспать, маленький кусок дерьма, — пробурчал он. — Вышибу из тебя все дерьмо чуть позже. — Затем, сменив теплую улыбку на лице на свое обычное выражение «у меня впереди еще целый длинный ебаный день», Флетчер развернулся и покинул комнату.

Эндрю открыл глаза из-за неприятного шума, похожего на звук захлопнувшейся двери, и быстро повернул голову, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Всё еще пуста. Он прикоснулся рукой к щеке, которая все еще болела после того падения с лестницы. Эндрю бросил взгляд на часы и издал мучительный вздох, проклиная себя за то, что повелся на выкрутасы Флетчера. Может быть, это случайность. Может, он имел в виду 21:00. «Нет», — подумал он. «Флетчер не настолько глуп.» — «Не как я сам», — простонал он вслух, найдя чрезвычайно сложной попытку не утонуть в луже самоуничижения.  
Он взглянул на часы еще раз и решил, что проведет лишний час за практикой, но, прежде чем взять в руки палочки, он снова уснул.


End file.
